


Identity, Ineffability, And Other Things We Don't Understand

by Quandtuniverse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Blanket Permission, Dialogue-Only, Ineffability, Other, Relationship Discussions, i'm not sure what to tag this as but it's about not knowing how to describe things, there is some sort of relationship happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have a conversation about their relationship.





	Identity, Ineffability, And Other Things We Don't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something dialogue-only. This is the conversation that resulted.

"Crowley."

"Mm?"

"I was thinking about... ineffability."

"Oh come on, angel, not again. Not after everything we just did."

"That's not what I meant! I mean... like humans."

"What about humans?"

"If you go all the way back to the Garden..."

"..."

"If you think about, how the Almighty made a man and a woman, and good and evil and—"

"I believe we've already had this conversation hundreds of times before."

"Just listen, will you?"

"Sorry."

"...then if you look around the world today, and think about how all the humans came out of that."

"I'm with you so far. Then what?"

"Well, there's men, and there's women, and there's people who are both and neither and some of it and not all of it."

"Ah."

"And people who love men and women and both and neither and so on."

"Yep."

"And I know to us, as supernatural beings, it doesn't make much sense to begin with, but even to some humans, there's something about it that's..."

"...ineffable."

"Right."

"Right."

"..."

"So why are you thinking about this?"

"Because."

"Angel."

"I don't know what to call this."

"This?"

" _This_."

"..."

"..."

"So after all this time, being so concerned about Angels and Demons and Whether Our Sides Approve, you want to put a human label to it?"

"It's different now, isn't it? We're on Earth, we're with people. Not just with people, WITH people."

"I'm with you on that. So what do you suggest?"

"I don't know."

"After all that?"

"Yes, but you see, that's why it's all right, after all."

"Sorry?"

"I don't know, and that's all right!"

"You mean...?"

"It's ineffable."

"That's a cop-out."

"Not to them, it isn't."

"..."

"It's human ineffability."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you've read my other fics (or indeed, have been my friend for any length of time) you may be confused as to what exactly is my interpretation of their relationship and the easy answer is that I love every version of it, and I like exploring different options. This one's for everyone whose answer to "what is your gender/sexuality?" is also ineffable.
> 
> Also this is sort of a spiritual companion to [a comic I posted on tumblr](https://combatbuttler.tumblr.com/post/185913828354/doodle-comic-based-on-a-suggestion-from-zeekist), same general premise but I took this one in a different direction.


End file.
